


Christmastime with Tom

by under_them_skies_of_blue



Series: Tom Petty Bullet Fics [3]
Category: Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: Christmas, i tried to be festive and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_them_skies_of_blue/pseuds/under_them_skies_of_blue
Summary: Yet another bullet fic about the holiday season with Tom!





	Christmastime with Tom

Christmastime with Tom would include:

\- Going to look at Christmas lights together (featuring him humming your favorite carols in your ear)

\- Hearing him walking around the house singing Christmas songs

\- Listening to Christmas music and decorating the house together, him smiling all the while at how much you love this time of year

\- Snuggling together on the couch with hot chocolate to watch all the Christmas specials

\- You insisting you don’t want much for Christmas and that you’re just happy to be with him, but he can’t help himself and ends up buying way more presents than anyone could ever need

\- Tom being sneaky and hiding mistletoe all over the house and then tricking you into standing under it so he can kiss you

\- Kisses by the fire

\- Kisses by the Christmas tree

\- Kisses outside in the snow (the possibilities really are endless here!)

\- Speaking of snow, you and Tom throwing snowballs at each other, laughing all the while

\- Tom putting a handful of snow down the back of your coat so you’ll hang onto him for warmth

\- Getting cold and having to come inside and snuggle by the fire

\- Buying matching pajamas for the two of you to wear on Christmas Eve, Tom rolling his eyes but wearing them anyway

\- Tom waking you up on Christmas morning by poking you and kissing you because he’s actually a child and can’t wait any longer for presents

\- Him shoving presents at you faster than you can open them because he’s so excited

\- Watching Tom open up the guitar he’s been eyeing for the past few months and hardly being able to contain yourself at his reaction

\- “Babe, how did you know?!”

\- “I’m not blind, Tom. You practically melted every time we walked by it!”

\- “I love you so freaking much.” featuring the biggest hug ever

\- Falling asleep in his arms the night of Christmas with snow falling outside the window feeling grateful and so very loved, not because of all the presents he bought you, but because of how loved he makes you feel everyday


End file.
